An Unexpected Surprise
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: Newly married couple Basil and Iona Rathbone are just a few weeks back home from their honeymoon, when Iona suddenly appears to have fallen ill. And if that isn't nerve-wracking enough, her symptoms turn out not to be symptoms of any common sickness, but something very different indeed. I know, I fail at coming up with summaries. I own nothing except the character of Iona.


I woke up suddenly one night, feeling very sick in my stomach. In fact, the feeling was so strong, that I felt as though its contents were trying to force themselves up my throat. Without thinking, I immediately shot out of bed, rushed out of the bedroom, through the hall and into the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. I gripped the side of the pan as the contents of my stomach almost instantly just gushed out of my mouth and spilled down into the toilet. As this was happening, I made a horrible retching sound, partly from the pain in of the muscles in my throat forcing the unspeakable substance out of my body. This went on for about a few minutes, my body taking the occasional three second break in between each hurl. I soon feared that this would keep on going, even after my stomach would've been completely empty and I would start bringing up blood and bile instead. However, I was very thankful that that was not to be the case, for I soon felt the vomiting come to a complete halt.

Now feeling completely drained, I weakly reached up and quickly pulled the chord of the toilet to flush the disgusting stuff I had just brought up away, not even daring to look down at it again, and leaned against the wall behind me, panting heavily and my fur glued together with sweat. The only thing left of that horrible substance was the equally horrible taste now lingering in my mouth. I chose to ignore it however, as I then began to wonder what on earth could've brought this on. But no matter how much I had racked my brains to come up with an answer, nothing came to me. I had been feeling completely fine all day, and didn't experience any other feelings of sickness recently and as far as I knew, all the food I had eaten that day was still fresh enough to be eaten. So nothing could've disagreed with me, right? Then it occurred to me that maybe I had suddenly come down with some sort of bug. Of course, I had not heard of one going about recently, but that didn't mean that one couldn't just make itself known without warning.

Just as I was beginning to ponder more on the possibility, I heard footsteps, coming from the bedroom across the landing, making their way towards the bathroom. A dim light penetrated the stifling darkness and a silhouette, who I recognised instantly as my husband Basil, appeared at the door, holding a chamber stick.

"Iona?" he asked quietly as he approached me, though I could clearly hear concern in his voice. My loud retching had obviously woken him up from his sleep. "Are you all right?"

I just laughed weakly in response. "Apparently not..." I joked, shaking my head slowly. My voice was still a bit croaky from the vomiting.

"What's the matter?" he asked again, kneeling down beside me and placing the chamber stick on the floor next to me. Gently, he placed a hand to my head and began to tenderly stroke my hair.

"I'm don't know..." I answered him quietly. "It just happened so suddenly."

There was a short silence before he finally said, "We'll get Dr. Dawson to look at you in the morning. Now we must get you back to bed."

"Do you think you could help me up, Basil?" I asked him as he was about to stand. "It's just I'm feeling very light-headed and I'm not sure if I'd be able to stand on my own."

My husband just put his hand over his mouth as he took a few minutes to think, presumably about what would be the best way to go about this. For a few seconds, I was confused as to what his dilemma was, until I remembered the chamber stick he had brought in with him. Eventually he stood and walked over towards the door. He turned the switch and the light slowly came on. Thankfully he stopped when the room was only dimly lit as I didn't think I'd be able to cope with the sudden brightness blinding me on top of my current state. Coming back to my side, Basil blew out the candle in the chamber stick before lifting me up in his arms. I just weakly wrapped my own arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest as I felt myself being carried back through to our bedroom. It wasn't long before I was then aware of being lowered down and placed gently back onto our warm, soft mattress before being pulled round so that I was lying on my side facing him.

"Probably best that you don't sleep on your back tonight," I heard him say softly to me, as I felt him stroking my head again. "Just in case that happens again. I would hate it if you choked on it."

Because of how sleepy I was, I could only manage a weak smile as I said quietly to him, "Thanks, Basil..."

Just then, he stopped his gentle touch to my head and walked round before climbing back into bed with me. Lying down, he pulled me close to him and placed a light kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight, my dear," he whispered softly to me.

"Goodnight, Basil..." I whispered back, just before slipping back into unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up still feeling very weak. Although the sickly feeling in my stomach had gone, I still didn't feel like I had the energy to get up. Despite how tired I was, I was so confused as to what could've caused me to feel this way. Summoning up what little strength I had, I managed to turn myself around to face Basil's side of the bed, only to find that he was no longer there. I thought then that he must've decided to let me sleep in and get up on my own. Though judging from how tired I was feeling, I wasn't so sure that that was going to happen anytime soon.

Very soon, I heard footsteps, as well as voices, coming up the stairs and through the hall outside.

"She was feeling just fine yesterday, doctor," said a voice I immediately recognised as my husband's. "But last night, she got sick and couldn't even come back to bed on her own. I wish I could work out what's wrong with her."

"Well, since it only happened last night," replied a voice I knew could only have belonged to Dr. Dawson. "It may still be too early to make an accurate diagnosis. But I shall certainly try my best."

The door opened and in came my husband and his best friend and colleague. They both approached the bed, but it was the doctor who knelt down beside me. "Mrs. Rathbone," he said, shaking me gently. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm..." I answered weakly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Like crap..." I replied quietly. My friends were pretty much familiar by now with the way I normally speak, originally being from the 21st Century and all. Though I still didn't want to use words that were too foul to use in front of someone like the good doctor.

Dr. Dawson didn't say a word. He simply just put a hand to my forehead and held it there for a few seconds before drawing it back again. "Well, she doesn't appear to have any temperature," he said thoughtfully. "But she's looking quite pale."

"Is it serious, doctor?" asked Basil with great concern. The doctor stood and put his hand to his mouth thoughtfully.

"That remains to be seen," he answered. "We shall just have to keep an eye on her over the next few days and see how she is. She couldn't have eaten anything that had gone bad, otherwise we'd all be in her shoes by now, since we all ate the same things she did yesterday."

Just then, I heard the door opening again and Mrs. Judson came in with a tray of food. "I've made some breakfast for her, just in case she gets hungry," she told the two male mice as she brought said tray over and placed it on the chest of drawers next to my side of the bed. "Or at least if she's able to eat any of it. The poor dear. I wish we knew what was wrong with her."

"Another few days at the most and I'm sure we _will _know, Mrs. Judson," Dr. Dawson answered her reassuringly. "Until then, we must do what we can to take care of her."

"Right," replied Basil. "During that time, if any mouse comes to me with a case, I will not accept it until I know for sure that she will be all right."

Dr. Dawson just laughed a little. "No need for that, old boy," he told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure me and Mrs. Judson will be able to see to her needs while you're away on a case."

"And I'm sure I can do it myself if indeed you require the doctor's assistance, Mr. Basil," added Mrs. Judson.

My husband laughed quietly in response. "Thank you, both of you," he answered. "I deeply appreciate it. But the truth is, I don't think I have the heart to leave my own wife in this state."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine, Basil," said Dr. Dawson. "Whatever it is that's wrong with her, I'm sure it's nothing of consequence. Just a bad sick spell is all."

There was a short silence before Basil asked again, "Are you sure, doctor?"

The good doctor nodded. "Of course I'm sure," he smiled. "Would I lie to my best friend?"

With that, Basil smiled back at him. "Thank you, Dawson."

"You are most welcome, my dear friend," replied Dawson, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder before he and Mrs. Judson exited the room. My husband, however, remained where he was and when the door closed behind the two elderly mice, he took a seat on the bed next to me. As he looked down at me, I could see all the love and concern he had for me in those beautiful jade green eyes of his. Reaching his hand out, he once again began to caress my head.

"I hope the doctor's right about my condition not being serious," I said weakly to him.

Basil smiled sweetly down at me in response. "I won't lie to you, my dear," he whispered. "I really hope so too."

"We've only just been married, Basil," I said to him. "I would hate for you to lose me now, especially since you nearly lost me once before."

Basil just chuckled. "Well, let's not think like that just now, eh?" he told me in a comforting tone, touching my cheek tenderly. "Besides, if your condition does indeed turn out to be serious, I highly doubt my friend will allow you to just slip away from me so easily."

"You really sure about that?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course," answered my husband, nodding. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "Rest now, my dear."

Closing my eyes again, I nodded slowly. "Okay..." I answered. "I love you, Basil..."

"I love you too, Iona..." came my husband's reply before I was aware of myself slipping into darkness once more.

Thankfully, over the next few days, I did seem to get better. As my nausea and fatigue were gradually leaving me, my energy also seemed to come back to me. So within about a day or two, I was able to get out of bed and eat regularly. Needless to say, Basil, Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson were very delighted to see me joining them for breakfast again one morning. I was also very relieved at knowing that whatever it was that was wrong with me, it wasn't very serious at all and with each passing day, I was slowly getting back to my old self.

Or at least I _thought_ I was.

Although my previous symptoms were now leaving me, they seemed to be getting replaced by these strange new ones. As well as having the occasional mood swing, I would also feel the need to use the bathroom more frequently than usual. If that wasn't weird enough, I also started having these unusually strong cravings for certain foods which I would normally have no taste for. Naturally, I wasn't the only one who noticed these strange changes. My three best friends were aware of it them as well, though it was Dr. Dawson especially that began to watch me very closely during the course of the next week, causing me to worry about my condition even more.

Eventually, the good doctor had asked me and Basil if he could have a talk with us in the living room. He said it was about my condition, which rekindled Basil's worry for me and also caused my own to get worse. However, the diagnosis Dr. Dawson was about to give me would turn out to be very surprising indeed.

My husband and I both sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, whilst the doctor took a seat on his big green chair.

"Now then," he began, in a very professional tone. "As I have already told you, Mrs. Rathbone, I have been keeping a close eye on you this past week, studying your symptoms and I have been able to come up with a diagnosis for your condition."

"Please, doctor," I pleaded with him. "Give it to us straight. Don't sugar coat it."

The doctor just chuckled in response. "Well, I shouldn't think that it's anything to worry about, Mrs. Rathbone" he went on. "In fact, I should imagine that all of these signs are very good signs indeed."

Just then, all my fears turned into confusion. Me and Basil exchanged puzzled looks for a couple of seconds before we both turned back to the doctor. "What could you possibly mean, doctor?" I asked him.

Dr. Dawson just smiled. "Well, the only thing I can imagine these signs could mean, Mrs. Rathbone, is that there is a little Rathbone on the way."

When the good doctor had finished that sentence, my heart practically skipped a beat as I turned to look at my husband again. His eyes had widened and his mouth was agape. "Surely you don't mean...?"

"Yes, Basil" smiled Dr. Dawson, winking. "It would appear that your wife is with child."

There was a short period of silence before I stood up. "Um, doctor, will you excuse us just for a few minutes, please?" I asked him, not really looking at him. "I'd like to have a word with my husband."

Without waiting for a reply, I quickly went up the stairs and through the hall into the bedroom. I knew that Basil had immediately followed me up just like I wanted him to when I heard the door closing as I went over to the middle of the room.

"What's the matter, darling?" Basil asked. "Aren't you excited about having this baby?"

I hesitated. "I'm not so sure, Basil," I answered.

He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why not?" he asked again. "I thought you would be. I remember you telling me when we were first engaged that you would really love to start a family with me."

"Yeah, I know, but..." I began. "But I wasn't expecting it to happen _this_ soon. Not just a few weeks after we had come home from our honeymoon. About a year at least. But not now, Basil. I don't feel ready for it just yet. I know it's to be expected for a newly married couple in this day in age, but it's not exactly the written rule in mine."

Once I had finished, I just sat down onto the bed and buried my face into my hands, not even trying to hold back my sobs. After a couple of minutes of crying, I felt the mattress sinking a little beside me, indicating that my husband was sitting next to me. When I felt him putting his gentle hand on my shoulder, I ceased my crying and looked up at him, his jade green eyes filled with sympathy and understanding.

"I understand now," he said quietly, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, Basil," I apologised, taking out a tissue and dabbing away the tears. "I know you've probably been looking forward to this since we were married as well, but..." I just sighed and shook my head. "I don't know anymore."

There was a short period of silence before Basil started saying, "Listen, Iona, if you don't want to keep the baby, then you could always -"

"I never said I didn't want to keep it, Basil," I cut him off. "I only meant I wasn't ready to have a baby."

He just looked at me surprised. "So... so you're keeping it then?"

"Of course, I am," I answered firmly, putting my hand to my abdomen. "My child, my responsibility."

"_Our _child, my dear," Basil corrected, putting his arm around me. "_Our _responsibility."

I looked up at him. "You... you'd help me?"

He chuckled. "Of course, darling," he smiled, pulling me in towards him. "I'm your husband, for goodness sakes, and the child's father. It is as much my responsibility as it is yours, Iona. It would be wrong of me to let you handle this burden by yourself."

"So, the two of us will be taking care of the child together then?" I asked.

"Oh, it won't just be the two of us, sweetheart," said Basil. "Dawson and Mrs. Judson will be helping as well."

"Oh, Basil, I'm not so sure if I could ask-"

"We wouldn't need to ask them, my dear," he cut in, winking. "My friend Dawson has helped me with all other things besides cases and I'm sure he'd be very happy to help me with raising our child. And I know how much Mrs. Judson would love to help out too. She has told me many times how much she'd love to help any wife of mine look after our child whilst I was out on a case. We could tell them no all we liked, but they'd insist. Of that I am certain."

I took a moment to think. This was a very big decision I had made, not to mention quick. Here I was, having just been told that I was expecting a child I wasn't ready for, and already I had decided to keep it. I refused to have an abortion, since I flat out didn't have the heart to do such a thing. I could easily have given it up for adoption once it had been born, but we weren't exactly in a position where we couldn't afford to keep it and I couldn't shake the feeling that since it was ours, we alone had the responsibility to look after it. I was very scared about making this decision, but there was definitely the feeling that this would be the right thing for me, as the child's mother, to do. I always knew that looking after a child wouldn't be easy and wouldn't be all flowers and butterflies. There would most definitely be moments where it would seem like a living nightmare. However, now that I had been reassured that me and Basil wouldn't be alone in the job, that our two best friends would be there to help us, that made me feel so much better about my decision.

"But of course," Basil continued. "If you are at all unsure about this -"

"I'm not," I immediately said, shaking my head. "I definitely want to keep this baby, Basil. I know it won't be easy, but now that I know that I've got you, Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson to help me, then it won't be too much of a challenge either. And besides, you're right. I have been wanting to have a child for years, and now that one is on the way, well, I might as well just have it."

Basil smiled sweetly at me and nodded. "Good answer," he said.

I smiled back at him and we leaned in. I felt even more at ease about the whole thing when our lips met in a tender kiss, because it was in that moment that I could feel all the love he had for me and the genuine devotion, reassuring me that his promise to help me and stick by me and our child was indeed true.

"Thank you, Basil," I whispered.

"You are most welcome, my love," he whispered back, smiling before kissing me again.

"I love you."

I love you too, darling."


End file.
